Vermelho e Branco
by Dead Jack
Summary: E ele era a pintura mais bela que ela já havia presenciado. O retrato daquela impossibilidade. Ouro no II Chall de Tragédia Romântica do 3v.


**Aviso:** Fanfic escrita para o II Challenge de Tragédia Romântica do 3v. Essa fic terá pouco ou nenhum sentido. Talvez só eu a entenda, ou nem mesmo eu. Ela é completamente UA, e a única coisa que segue dos livros é a existência de Ron e Ginny. Vai ficar meio claro, mas é bom avisar: Ginny é pintora. Os POVs estão intercalado, ou seja, onde estiver o subtítulo "branco" quem está narando é a Ginny, e onde tiver "vermelho", é o Ron. Essa fic pode ser uma prova contra a minha sanidade mental, mas talvez você goste. Está avisado ;

* * *

**VERMELHO E BRANCO**  
_E ele era a pintura mais bela que ela já havia presenciado.  
O retrato daquela impossibilidade._  
Por B. Wendy Witch

**.branco.  
**

Observava a sala vazia à minha volta com certo ceticismo, diferente do que eu comumente experimentava ao me encontrar em um ateliê de arte. A inquietude pensativa que aqueles locais normalmente me proporcionavam inexistia naquele momento, substituída pela calma inexplicável e a sensação de solidão.

Talvez fosse o branco das paredes, que se destacava mais do que necessário e prudente em uma galeria. Talvez laranja ou verde berrante chamasse menos a atenção.

Era uma cor tão estranha para estar coberta de obras de arte, que às vezes me surpreendia, olhando mais para as paredes tão claras do que para os próprios quadros. E que para mim era um pecado.

O teto, por sua vez, fora decorado com a delicadeza de uma pena. Nuvens grandes pareciam ter a textura exata que deveriam, e eu até mesmo almejava tocá-las, estavam sobrepostas em um tom de azul claro como o céu. Mas não havia sol.

Talvez, se houvesse um sol, ele estragaria toda a beleza daquela pintura. Ou, talvez, só para mim. Eu não gostava do sol, para mim as nuvens bastavam.

De pé, com a cabeça erguida, mais uma vez observava aquele céu artificial tão realista acima de mim, e imaginava que quem o pintara não devia realmente gostar do céu lá de fora. Ou não o saberia pintar com tanta perfeição.

A sala era grande para uma pessoa só, e eu me sentia perfeitamente bem em estar ali. A claridade ofuscante das paredes, ajudada pela luz de uma lâmpada pouco perceptível à um canto faziam do ambiente um local fascinante, tanto que era um desrespeito às obras que ali estavam.

Estar ali sozinha era um desejo. Um desejo que, enfim, eu havia realizado. Disse aos responsáveis por aquele lugar que queria ficar ali, trabalhando em meu quadro. Ainda me era estranho chamar aquilo de trabalho.

Na realidade, não havia planejado ficar ali pintando. Queria apenas um tempo sozinha naquela sala que há tanto me intrigava. Porque alguém pintaria um céu com nuvens na sala de uma galeria de arte? A pergunta martelava minha cabeça cada vez que passava por ali.

Mas, ao pensar em sacrifício, me surgiu uma idéia, e a vontade de pintar me preencheu, era sempre daquele jeito que eu pintava. Uma inspiração repentina, a vontade louca e incontrolável de colocar para fora tudo o que sentia; e por fim o deslizar do pincel na tela. Mas naquela tarde, não havia preparado tela, pincel, nada. Apenas estávamos eu, minha inspiração e minha vontade.

Andei até a porta - também pintada de branco - da sala e a abri. O contraste que a sala fazia com seu exterior era incrível. Era como sair da luz e ir para a escuridão. E cada vez mais idéias surgiam em minha mente.

Eu não gostava de chamar de idéias os sentimentos que eu tinha e que me estimulavam a pintar. Mas não encontrava melhor termo, e apelidava-os de idéias. Mas idéias eram coisas novas, que se cria. E aqueles já existiam em mim muito antes que eu descobrisse, era somente uma questão de expressá-los em uma tela.

Caminhei por um corredor longo e meus passos ecoavam enquanto eu mirava a porta da última sala. Os sons que eu produzia eram os únicos que eu ouviria até a manhã seguinte e isso, ao invés de me assustar, me fez sorrir. Eram nesses momentos que eu me encontrava comigo mesma.

Cheguei ao fim do corredor e abri a última porta, sempre estava aberta. Era lá onde ficavam as telas, tintas, pincéis, tudo o que precisava para _viver_. Era a mais bagunçada, mas nem por isso a menos interessante do ateliê, e eu demorei procurando a tela perfeita, embora a variedade fosse apenas de tamanhos.

Escolhi e segurei todas as coisas, com alguma dificuldade, e fechei a porta com o pé. Na volta, andei mais rapidamente pelo corredor, agora com todo o estímulo que precisava para pintar.

Ao voltar para a sala branca, coloquei a tela no cavalete que há pouco estava vazio e apanhei a aquarela. Não sabia o que iria pintar, que cores iria usar, mas sabia que iria pintar algo. Talvez alguém.

Preparei a tinta e comecei. Os primeiros movimentos suaves de encostar o pincel na tinta e depois na tela foram rapidamente substituídos pelo desejo voraz e os movimentos frenéticos. Uma luta contra a tela, expressando tudo o que eu não conseguia com palavras.

Demorei menos do que duas horas para concluir o quadro, e a única certeza que tinha era que ele não seria exposto como os outros. Era algo _meu_.

Afastei-me para observá-lo, sequer tinha parado para pensar no que estava pintando. Sentimentos que eu sequer conhecia vieram à tona enquanto o pintava e, talvez, pudesse compreendê-los agora.

Mas tudo o que senti foi uma dúvida maior do que podia imaginar e um desespero, aparentemente sem motivo, crescente. Sentia-me hipnotizada, sem saber como afastar o olhar da pintura. Não podia ter pintado aquilo, não conhecia nada assim.

A pintura que variava dos tons de vermelho ao branco, simplesmente me olhava de volta, com os olhos que eu havia lhe dado. Era um homem, sim, mas não um homem comum. Era alguém que eu jamais havia conhecido.

Sua forma não era muito concreta, principalmente pelas cores que eu – teria sido mesmo eu? – usara, mas via-se claramente o olhar penetrante, a pele tão branca e os cabelos vermelhos, como os meus. Era o meu auto-retrato, pintado em formas masculinas.

Sentei-me no chão e observei o quadro. Não parecia que eu tinha feito aquilo, o olhava como se fosse a primeira vez que visse algo majestoso demais para que pudesse acreditar.

Absorta naquela contemplação, percebi que ela não me era tão estranho. Tão igual a mim, me trazendo uma sensação tão diferente...

De repente, lembrei-me que não tinha assinado o quadro. Levantei e, apanhando o pincel já sujo de tinta vermelha, rabisquei rapidamente _Ginny Weasley_ que eu usava para os meus quadros. Como se aquela Ginny artista fosse diferente de outra que poderia existir.

**.vermelho.  
**

O sol já se escondia, dando uma tonalidade avermelhada ao céu, e eu não conseguia deixar de pensar como aquela cor era igual à dos cabelos dela. Não lembrava meus próprios, ainda que eles também tivessem aquele tom. Talvez pelo capricho que ela tinha de dizer que seus cabelos eram acobreados, não vermelhos.

Mas para mim, os cabelos dela sempre seriam vermelhos, porque ela toda era vermelho. Em seus gestos, expressões e palavras, tudo o que eu via era a cor vermelha. O pecado, o errado, o provocante, ainda que ela agisse da forma mais espontânea que alguém pudesse, eu sabia que tudo o que ela fazia era para provocar-me.

E, talvez por isso, os seus cabelos fossem a parte que mais gostava nela, depois de seus olhos. Porque eles marcavam a diferença entre nós. O vermelho e o acobreado, o azul e o castanho. E eu me atinha a essas mínimas diferenças como se fossem minhas únicas esperanças de um dia ser feliz.

E, na verdade, eram.

A primeira vez em que reparei que meus cabelos tinham um tom diferente dos cabelos de Ginny foi em uma tarde, como aquela, quando o sol já tinha se posto e dava a mesma coloração ao céu. Ela havia comparado, mais cedo, os meus cabelos com a cor dos hibiscos vermelhos, aqueles que coloriam o jardim da casa que nós um dia dividimos com nossos pais, e que agora estava quase vazia. E eu respondi que aquela era cor do _nosso_ cabelo. A cor Weasley. Porém, ao ver aquele pôr-do-sol, percebi que Ginny tinha uma cor só _dela_.

Além daquela cor, os cabelos de Ginny sempre me pareceram diferentes na textura. Sempre que tocava neles, me lembrava de algo, mas nunca sabia o que. Talvez por isso os cabelos dela me encantassem tanto. Por trazerem lembrança e mistério.

O sol já havia desaparecido completamente. Eu sequer percebera que estava pensando nela. Ginny simplesmente surgia em sua mente em momentos que nem eu saberia explicar.

Quando a noite já cobria o céu, ela chegou. Estivera esperando-a por toda tarde, ficando mais inquieto cada vez que olhava no relógio. E agora que ela chegara, era como se um grande peso saísse de minhas costas. Peso esse que fora para minha consciência.

Porque toda vez que a via, me lembrava que era incapaz de me libertar. Que todos os meus pensamentos e sentimentos convergiam para minha irmã de forma tão insana que mal conseguia pensar nisso sem ter vergonha de mim mesmo.

Eu não sabia quando tudo havia começado, apenas começou. Talvez eu sempre tivesse sentido aquilo. Ou talvez tivesse nascido tão de repente que sequer notara. Mas não importava. Nada importava. Só o que importava é que era errado e eu sabia disso.

Ela se aproximou e eu sorri, mas ela não sorriu de volta. Sentou-se ao meu lado no banco onde havia passado a maior parte da tarde e pôs-se em posição de descanso. Estava calada, como sempre que saía daquele ateliê tão tarde.

"Porque demorou?"

Ela deu de ombros, como se não me importassem seus atrasos aquela sua irritante mania de fingir que não me conhecia.

Tentei ignorá-la também, mas era quase impossível, até que Ginny levantou-se e entrou em casa, sem uma palavra. Permaneci ali, amaldiçoando-me por ser tão idiota a ponto de ainda esperar os momentos em que ela voltava ao normal.

Conforme o vento frio da noite soprava mais forte, eu prestava mais atenção ao som que fazia. Era um som simples, quase banal, mas para mim tinha significado. Coisas sem sentido passavam por minha mente, mas eu sabia que todos esses pensamentos juntos formavam uma só lembrança: meus pais. Quando o vento perspassava meus cabelos, eu os sentia me acariciando, como se nada tivesse acabado.

Mas eu não esquecia nem por um minuto de que agora eles estavam mortos e que por isso Ginny mudara. _Ele_ mudara. _Tudo_ mudara.

As imagens estavam desfocadas em minha mente, mas eu me recordava nitidamente do momento em que recebera a notícia. As lágrimas de Bill ao me contar do acidente, da morte de meus pais, nunca sairiam de minha memória, como se fossem minhas próprias lágrimas, que eu não conseguira chorar. Eu _nunca_ chorava.

O vento agora parecia causar gritos em minha mente, como se pudesse sentir meu estado de espírito e transformá-lo em sons. Minhas mãos tremiam, parte por culpa do vento frio, parte pelas lembranças dolorosas que ele me obrigava a recordar.

Então, como se desse um basta naquela sessão de tortura mental, me levantei, e imediatamente o vento parou de ter tanto significado para mim. Era só o vento, de novo. E entrei em casa.

Ao adentrar o hall, me deparei com Ginny, sorrindo para mim. _Ela voltou ao normal_, pensei. Desde a morte de nossos pais, há pouco mais de um mês, fora sempre assim. Em alguns momentos, ela era excessivamente carinhosa comigo, sorria o tempo inteiro e parecia realmente gostar de mim. Talvez até do mesmo jeito que _eu_ gostava dela. Mas a outra me desprezava, não me dava a menor importância e era fechada, triste, vivendo em um mundo só seu.

E o que mais me machucava é que nenhuma delas era a Ginny que eu conhecia.

Ela veio até mim e me abraçou. Não havia nenhum motivo real, mas eu retribuí o abraço. Senti os cabelos dela com os dedos, aquela textura que tanto me agradava tocar. Não conseguia reconhecer aquela textura ao certo, mas sabia que era tudo o que mais gostava de tocar em uma só superfície.

O contato cessou de imediato, como começara. Ela agora se encontrava à minha frente, olhando em meus olhos. Eu não sabia o porquê, mas aquilo me incomodava. Aquele olhar tão castanho, tão brilhante, tão _verdadeiro_. E era aí que eu me perdia. Perdia-me em suas próprias justificativas, tentando afastar de mim o medo e a culpa. Aquele olhar _verdadeiro_ dizia que me amava. Era fácil entender.

Ela sorriu e eu não resisti. Era tudo tão fácil quando ela estava _normal_. Eu me permitia pensar que aquele era realmente o seu normal, mas sabia que estava me enganando. Não havia a Ginny certa e a Ginny errada. Havia apenas duas personalidades de uma mesma Ginny. E eu fiz de tudo para não lembrar disso ao beijá-la.

Era sempre assim. Os momentos de "normalidade" de Ginny eram usados para a nossa paixão proibida. E ela parecia esquecer de tudo o que acontecia, quando a _outra_ tomava conta dela.

Um beijo, e outro, e outro. E carícias. Palavras desconexas ditas aos sussurros. O sofá. O errado, o pecado, o _vermelho_ tomando conta de mim. Minhas mãos explorando seu corpo, mas ainda sem deixar de tocar seus cabelos. Como se segurasse em uma corda invisível, que dividia o certo e o errado, as semelhanças das diferenças.

E tudo se repetia.

E quando Ginny foi para seu quarto, eu a observei subir, lentamente, imaginando quando seria a próxima vez que _erraríamos_. Tinha certeza que da próxima vez que a visse, no dia seguinte, já seria a outra.

E tudo o que eu queria era paz. A paz estranha que apenas Ginny conseguia me proporcionar.

**.branco.  
**

Em meu quarto, em seu silêncio, não havia como não pensar em tudo. Sabia que estive no ateliê há pouco tempo e que depois estive com Ron, mas não entendia a lógica que esses dois momentos tinham entre si. Pareciam distantes demais um do outro para terem sido vividos em um só dia.

Deitada na cama, eu olhava para fora, através da janela, com pouco interesse. A lembrança do quadro que havia pintado invadindo minha mente, e inexplicavelmente se misturando à lembrança do que eu fiz com meu _irmão_.

Eram poucas as vezes em que eu pensava em Ron como um irmão, e quando assim o via, não gostava de tê-lo por perto. Algo em mim o odiava ao lembrar-se disso, repugnava a simples idéia de que o mesmo sangue que corria em suas veias pulsava nas minhas.

De repente, quis estar no ateliê novamente. Minha mente gritava por isso, e eu não conseguia evitar. Levantei bruscamente, olhei-me no grande espelho da penteadeira e vi que estava arrumada. Apanhei minha bolsa e simplesmente saí.

Andei por algumas quadras, tudo estava deserto pela hora avançada. Não pensei na imprudência que era sair tão tarde, não pensei em nada. Apenas queria _vê-lo_.

Depois de alguns minutos, cheguei a porta de onde trabalhava desde que saí da escola. Tinha a chave na bolsa, sabia, e não precisei procurar muito nela para encontrá-la.

Virei a chave na fechadura grande e dei as quatro voltas, empurrando a porta pesada com cuidado. Subi as escadas e, ao chegar ao topo, percebi que estava quase correndo.

Andei pelo longo corredor e parei logo em uma das primeiras portas. Abri-a com cuidado e adentrei o cômodo branco onde havia passado a tarde anterior, fechando-a depois. Sorri involuntariamente e corri de encontro à pintura vermelha e branca. _Ele estava ali, me esperando_, pensei.

Passei um dedo lentamente por toda a extensão da tela, de cima a baixo, como se pudesse sentir a essência daquela figura com os dedos. Fechei os olhos e senti um arrepio na espinha, mas não parei minha observação não-visual.

O tato para mim era mais importante que qualquer outro sentido, ao menos naquele momento. Era com ele que eu o estava sentindo, conhecendo, descobrindo pouco a pouco.

E, então, percebi que meus olhos ardiam, estavam cheios de lágrimas, lágrimas quentes, como o vermelho daquele quadro. Ao abrir os olhos, rolaram por meu rosto, fazendo-o aquecer um pouco.

Afastei-me um pouco dele, como fizera ontem, e olhei-o. Sentei-me no chão e por longos minutos fiquei contemplando-o. Ele olhava-me de volta, com os olhos que eu havia pintado, e eu sorri. Sabia que ele sorria também.

Mas de repente um barulho me fez acordar de meu sonho desperto. A porta escancarou-se, sem que eu percebesse realmente. Sentia pouco daquele lugar onde estava, absorta que estava em meus sentimentos. Todos eles convergiam para _ele_.

Mas quando aquela figura alta pôs-se ao meu lado, observando-o também, olhei e vi que não poderia ser verdade. Era como se ele tivesse saído daquele quadro e vindo para o meu lado, para meu mundo.

Sentou-se ao meu lado, no chão, e eu prendia a respiração. Olhou-me e a expressão que eu pintara em seu rosto me encarava magnificamente, como o retrato de um deus.

"Porque veio para cá?"

A voz dele era conhecida e falava como se já tivéssemos nos encontrado. Mas eu não conseguia me lembrar dele. Mas foi docemente que lhe falei.

"Vim te ver."

A expressão em seu rosto mudou para uma dúvida aparente para uma preocupação perigosa e eu olhei mais fundo em seus olhos, tentando entender o que ele pensava.

Mas ainda que o tivesse pintado, não conseguia compreendê-lo.

"Você está ficando louca, Ginevra", ele balançou a cabeça e sua voz era fria. Era raro alguém me chamar pelo nome e não pelo apelido, e isso me intrigou. Já não o reconhecia, agora menos ainda.

"Quem é você?"

Ele demorou alguns segundos para me olhar depois de ouvir a pergunta e tive a impressão de ter feito a pergunta errada. O seu olhar cortou o meu, numa expressão de desgosto.

"Não sabe quem sou?" sua voz estava embargada, como se houvesse um nó em sua garganta. Tive certeza quando vi uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto. Meu primeiro instinto foi tocar seu rosto, secando a lágrima. Ele deu um sorriso trêmulo.

"Sou Ron", ele disse e pausou. "Seu irmão, Ginny."

O impacto dessas palavras chegou até mim de forma estranha. Ele não podia ser meu irmão. Ron estava em casa, dormindo, como eu o deixara há pouco. Ele era a minha pintura, aquilo que eu sentia, exposto na tela, na minha frente.

"Você não é."

Levantei-me e caminhei para a porta, mas ele me seguiu. Olhei para ele, senti a expressão de desprezo que se formava em meu rosto. Mas, ignorando-a, ele se inclinou para mim e eu não pude – e não quis – impedi-lo de me beijar.

"Nunca mais", disse com todo o ódio que consegui colocar em palavras.

"Nunca", ele assentiu.

**.vermelho.  
**

Corri pelo corredor e escada daquele lugar, queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Não conseguia controlar minha fúria e minha descrença com tudo o que acontecera ali.

Andei até minha casa, e durante o caminho, só conseguia pensar em uma coisa. Ginny estava louca.

E, sentando-me no sofá, percebi que estava certo. Eu tinha consciência de que um dia ela não voltaria mais ao normal, mas não imaginei que estivesse tão próximo. Não sabia que a dupla-personalidade dela poderia evoluir dessa forma.

Culpei-me internamente por tudo o que estava acontecendo com ela. Mas não deixava de pensar que isso só poderia estar acontecendo por um motivo: ela realmente me amava.

Abandonei meu corpo no sofá e tentei não pensar nela. Não queria saber as conseqüências de tudo.

**.branco.  
**

Voltei para minha contemplação silenciosa do quadro e passei horas ali. Não pensei mais naquele estranho que viera dizendo ser meu irmão. Não queria pensar em nada.

Com o tempo, admiti para mim mesma que aquele era o retrato de Ron, em minha mente. Aquele não era meu irmão e nem havia me deixado, era o Ron que eu queria que existisse.

Onde estaria ele agora? Será que estaria pensando em mim? Os pensamentos fluíam em minha mente e eu não sabia a quem estava me referindo. Se ao Ron do quadro ou ao Ron de minha vida, sem perceber que os dois estavam agora fundidos em um só, dentro de mim, e eu não podia alcançá-los mais.

Simplesmente já não existia um Ron concreto, apenas aquele quadro e o dentro de mim. Tudo seria assim agora, e eu me deixei perder, deitada no chão daquela sala de arte. Tudo estava acabado.

Ginny Weasley jazia em seu próprio túmulo de loucura e amor por seu irmão.

**.vermelho e branco.  
**

Era dia de visitas no hospital psiquiátrico e eu me levantei cedo.

Observei o tom, ainda crepuscular, no céu enquanto me arrumava. Desci para tomar meu café solitário de todos os dias e rapidamente terminei. Não havia nada ou ninguém que eu pudesse olhar, falar. Era tudo mais fácil agora.

Por mais de um ano, minha rotina das sextas-feiras vinha sendo assim. Levantar o mais cedo possível, me arrumar, tomar café e sair. A caminhada até o hospital não era longa, naquela cidade pequena, e me servia para clarear as idéias quanto à visita.

Desde a morte de nossos pais, do envolvimento entre mim e Ginny, tudo mudara drástica e irremediavelmente. Eu não podia dizer que me arrependia, mas sentia a dor das conseqüências. Minha irmã internada em um manicômio – e eu tentava por tudo não usar essa palavra mais do que era necessário – sem perspectiva de melhoras.

Eu me culpava por não ter procurado um médico logo. Sabia que não o fiz porque era conveniente para mim suas _pequenas alterações de humor_, como eu chamava, mas que na realidade era um transtorno de personalidade dupla, que piorara com o tempo, levando-a a loucura. Não que eu acreditasse que fora isso que a enlouquecera.

Os médicos podiam dizer o que quisessem, mas eu sabia que o único motivo por Ginny ter enlouquecido era a paixão por mim. E a paixão que eu sentia por ela, claro. Pois um "amor" – eu insistia em ressaltar que essa palavra era uma farsa – como esse não podia acontecer sem nenhum dano.

Cheguei à recepção do hospital e me anunciei. A secretária, ao me ver, já apresentava uma expressão mortificada, como se sentisse obrigada a sentir pena de mim. Indicou-me, como em todas as outras visitas, o jardim. Ginny sempre estava ali.

Não precisei andar muito para encontrá-la, normalmente ela sentava-se sozinha em um banco de madeira próximo a uma árvore grande. Todos os outros internos pareciam se relacionar de algum jeito, alguns sorriam, conversavam a seu modo, outros eram agressivos, mas minha irmã não se parecia com nenhum deles.

Sempre tinha uma expressão de não-sentimento. Não aparentava sentir nenhuma emoção a me ver, nenhum sorriso, até pouco piscava. E isso doía profundamente.

Encontrei-a no lugar de sempre e sentei ao seu lado. Ela não olhou para mim imediatamente, apenas quando eu afaguei seus cabelos de leve e sorri pra ela. Continuava a gostar de seus fios acobreados. Ela olhou para mim e virou o rosto novamente, em sua contemplação do nada.

Tentei tocar em suas mãos, mas ela me impediu, uma das poucas vezes que teve alguma reação a mim. Meu sorriso tremeu com isso e eu tentei, de novo. Com menos resistência de sua parte, entrelacei nossos dedos e ela pareceu não se importar com esse gesto.

Era como estar sozinho. Levantei os olhos para o céu, que estava de um azul cintilante agora e pensei como gostaria de estar com ela novamente. Minhas palavras silenciosas iam de encontro às nuvens e eu percebi como havia ficado fraco.

Tudo o que eu mais queria era saber quem era ela dessa vez. Quem era Ginny de agora em diante. Quem era ela _sempre_. E parando para pensar, sequer sabia que _fora_ ela em _nossos_ dias. Meu egoísmo me impediu. E agora me arrependia dolorosamente por tudo o que havia perdido, Sua vida, a minha, a nossa.

Além do mais, onde estaria Ginny? Porque estava distante, eu sabia. Talvez em um mundo paralelo e só seu. Livre dos nossos sofrimentos anteriores.

Era o pedido, o desejo, minha súplica ao céu.

"Hoje começa o inverno", tentei falar com ela, despertá-la, quem sabe. "Sabe que a noite de hoje será mais comprida que as outras?"

Ela não parecia ouvir, era como falar a alguém dormindo, mas continuei.

"Você costumava gostar de observar as estrelas. Hoje terá mais tempo para fazer isso. Não é bom?", sorri para ela, tentando ser gentil como se faz com uma criança. Falhei miseravelmente.

"Sabe, eu gostaria que você falasse comigo. Está tudo tão diferente _sem você_."

Algo aconteceu, ela repentinamente se virou para mim, me olhando de um modo que eu não sabia distinguir. Sustentei seu olhar, esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Mas ela não disse.

"Sei que você não me ouve ou, se me ouve, não me entende. Mas queria te... te pedir perdão, Ginny. Por tudo isso ter acontecido."

Ela mirava o fundo dos meus olhos, mais intensamente do que qualquer outra pessoa, ou ela mesma, já fizera algum dia. Sua mão estava fria enroscada à minha, e eu queria continuar falando. Flar tudo o que eu guardei por tanto tempo.

"Sua pintura está comigo agora. É linda", arrisquei um sorriso. "Mas tem muita dor em si", completei amargurado com a verdade.

"Era pra você."

Ela disse e continuou me olhando nos olhos. Sua voz estava forte, embora tudo nela ostentasse fraqueza.

"Obrigado", foi tudo o que consegui dizer. Mas uma lágrima rolou de seu rosto. "O que aconteceu?"

"Vá embora."

Não soube o que responder. Abaixei a cabeça, mas sentir seu olhar sobre mim me fez levantá-lo novamente. Ela me olhava da maneira mais significativa que eu já havia visto e a lágrima agora estava em seu lábio.

"Por favor. Já sofri demais sem você aqui. Não volte."

Não era uma ordem, ou pedido. Era uma súplica. Ginny estava implorando que eu fosse embora, depois de um ano sem dizer nada em minha visitas. Sofria quando eu estava ali. Eu a fazia sofrer e sequer sabia, até aquele momento.

Dei um leve beijo em seus lábios, sentindo o gosto salgado da lágrima em minha boca. E soltei sua mão fria, devagar, uma despedida muda e suave que estava me dilacerando por dentro.

Levantei-me e olhei uma última vez para Ginny, mas ela já não olhava em meus olhos. Imaginei se aquele seria o início de um fim.

E era. Virei-me para a saída e, sem olhar para trás, cruzei o portão de ferro.

Só conseguia pensar em esquecer.

* * *

**N/A:** Agradecimentos a Thá, que teve coragem de ler e betar (fazendo com que eu passasse a usar mais frequentemente o termo WTF, que estava espalhado pela betagem xD), e ainda fez uma capa super charmosa. E à Kim, que escreveu a primeira Ron/Ginny que eu li na vida e que não a atualiza a meses. Amo vocês, gats.


End file.
